Yellow meets Orange
by Liger One
Summary: Xover with Soul Nomad and the World Eaters. Long ago, a great evil was sealed into a sword, which was later hidden inside a scroll. Then, some kid comes along and accepts said great evil into his body. Sounds like a good idea, right?


**Before I do anything else, I'd like to apologize to anyone who has been looking forward to any of my other stories (can't imagine why, honestly), because I think I'm going to put them on hiatus. Anyone who wants to take them up, or use an idea from them as a basis for their own fanfic (not that there's much in them to use), go right ahead. Truth is, I think I've done a horrible job with them, and the main reasons for that are my own inexperience and blandness as a writer. It would have been cool if I had inspiration enough to feel hanging on to even one of them is worth it, and finishing any of them would have been awesome, but it probably just won't be the case.**

**Now then, I'm putting away all my old stories, but I really enjoy writing on this website, so, something has to take their place. And this will be that thing. My goal in this project is to focus my writing very differently from how I have been. In previous works, I tried to avoid completely single-emotion characters, as in, characters whose personality is defined by something, and they constantly act like that, with no regard to outside stimulus. But, this is very hard to write, not to mention a source of constant OoCness. In this story, unlike my others, I don't intend to fill it with OCs, or characters who are just supporting cast. And I definitely don't intend to tack the name of Naruto onto a character with only physical resemblance to him as a link between them. This story will be set in a (mostly) unaltered Naruto-verse, which will be the future of Prodesto, A.K.A. The world of "Soul Nomad and the World Eaters". The only difference that I won't show in the fic itself is that Naruto is a bit smarter, a bit more cynical, and less good than in Canon, even before he meets Revya and Danette, which helps in setting up the main dynamic of the characters.**

**SPOILER WARNING**

**This Prodesto is the future of one of the Demon Path endings, specifically the one where the world isn't destroyed. Also, the Soul Nomad protagonist will be the female one here.**

**EDIT: My apologies for the inconsistent speech indicator for the Devourlord. Apparently FF dot net doesn't like italics + bold in speech marks at the start of a paragraph. If anyone knows a way around this, please let me know. It would be greatly appreciated.  
**

"Normal speech"

_'Normal thought'_

"**Bijuu speech"**

_**'Bijuu thought'**_

"_Devourlord speech" / "Devourlord speech"_

_'Devourlord thought'_

"_*Danette speech*"_

_'*Danette thought*'_

**Disclaimer: I, Liger One, solemnly swear that I do not ow- What do you mean, wrong series? That's bullshit! Fine! I'll do a bloody normal one! Liger One claims no ownership over Naruto, Soul Nomad and the World Eaters, or anything with relation to either of the two. Now, if you would be so kind as to leave the room, he will go cry in the corner now.**

* * *

_Prologue: Devourlord_

Today really wasn't a good day for typical Chunin academy teacher, Umino Iruka. Well, actually, it was currently just after two AM, so maybe that wasn't the best phrase. Perhaps... The last twenty-four hours hadn't been good for Iruka. Yes, that sounded much better.

The reason for this simple fact was twofold. First, he'd been forced to fail his favourite student, Uzumaki Naruto, due to the fact that said boy hadn't been able to perform the basic Clone Jutsu that was required to pass. Secondly, he'd just been told by his assistant Mizuki that Naruto had stolen the Forbidden Scroll, which was the reason he was even up at this late hour. It was true that without a special pass from the Shinobi Council, he would be dropped from the ninja program, as this was his third time failing the Genin test, but stealing the Forbidden Scroll was tantamount to treason! Why had Naruto done it? The possible answers to this question worried Iruka greatly, and with them in mind, he sped up his pace.

He finally found Naruto, collapsed on the ground in a forest clearing with the Forbidden Scroll not far away. However, of greater concern was the pitch black sword embedded in the ground next to the blond boy.

"Hrgh..." Naruto made a groaning sound as he came back to consciousness. He sat up and looked at the black sword.

"Naruto! I finally found you!" Iruka yelled at the boy as he jumped down in front of him, causing Naruto to blink.

"Sensei? What are you doing here?" The whisker-marked boy asked confusedly.

Before Iruka could answer, another person entered the area, standing on a tree branch above them. Mizuki twirled a giant shuriken in his hand, looking at Iruka with badly suppressed murderous intent. "Well, I never expected that anyone would reach this place before me. You always were too smart for your own good, Iruka," He commented mildly.

"What the hell is going on, Mizuki?!" Iruka shouted at him, his hand subtly moving towards his kunai pouch.

"Just a little stealing of a priceless treasure to give to Orochimaru-sama!" Mizuki declared with glee. "And you're... In the way!" The large shuriken was thrown with precision.

Iruka dived away, but realized all too late that the target wasn't him, but Naruto. Just as it looked the boy would be hit, something unexpected happened.

The blond boy grabbed the black blade by the handle, and in a single, smooth motion, deflected the shuriken with it. _"As if such a pathetic attempt at murder could kill an infant, let alone your intended target. Rather ambitious of you, you sad waste of flesh,"_ A female's voice spoke out, though no one seemed to move their mouth. And, even stranger, it seemed to come from Naruto.

* * *

In order to understand the events that take place from then on, we must turn back the clock, to the point when Naruto first reached that same clearing. He had just opened the Forbidden Scroll, determined to learn one of the forbidden techniques stored inside. No way would he lose his chance to become a ninja. No way!

He checked the first technique written in there. _'Shadow Clone Jutsu?'_ In another version of this universe, Naruto would spend hours practising this jutsu. In others, he would learn the next jutsu the scroll had to offer. He would then go on to make this his iconic technique. This... Is not one of those universes. _'I'm no good at clones. Let's see what else this thing has.'_

He passed over the next few jutsu without much thought, until he came to a section that had no jutsu written on it, but instead had a weird-looking symbol on it. Any somewhat experienced ninja could tell you that it was a containment seal, but Naruto was far from experienced, nor was he a ninja, so it should be no surprise that he was clueless as to its' purpose. Dismissing it as useless, he rolled it out further, to the next section, detailing a new jutsu. However, his hand laid at rest on the seal. Now, for those of you who aren't aware, Naruto has far more chakra than the average person his age, and very low control. So, it shouldn't be too surprising that bits may... slip out, on occasion. And that is exactly what happened at this moment. However, the really important part, isn't that it left his body, but rather, where it went. In this case, it went right into the seal that Naruto had passed over. The seal that just so happened to break when chakra was applied. It should be obvious where this is going by now.

Naruto was startled as a burst of smoke came from the scroll. He blinked in confusion as the smoke faded, because a sword, black as night, was there when it clearly hadn't been before. He tentatively reached out, and his hand closed around the sword, the blond lifting it up to get a better look at it. Suddenly, dark shadows surrounded the sword, bursting outwards and knocking the boy unconscious.

* * *

Inside the mind of the young Naruto, an interesting encounter is about to take place.

"**Oho! Who dares enter my domain?"** Behind a large cage, a pair of ominous red eyes and a massive set of sharp teeth leaked malicious intent. The young orange haired woman standing in front of said cage was unfazed by the dark aura.

"_This is to be my body. You're in the way,"_ The woman spoke uninterestedly. The beast growled in fury.

"**Foolish mortal wretch! Do you have any idea just whom you speak to in that disrespectful tone?! I am the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune! Greatest of the Bijuu! Monster of nightmares! Vanguard of Destruction!"** The beast might have spoken more, if not for the unimaginable pressure suddenly forced upon it.

_"Who cares?"_ The orange haired woman questioned. _"I am the Devourlord, and my power is far beyond your comprehension."_

The Kyuubi was silent, struggling just to focus with the force of this woman's anger aimed at it.

The Devourlord put a finger to her chin, with a contemplative look on her face. It she didn't have such a sinister look and feel to her, it would have actually been rather cute. _"You look pretty tasty... I'm hungry. I'll eat you."_ She informed the now terrified beast.

"**Huh? No, wait! C'mon, we both stand to gain from an alliance, don't we? What do you say?"** The Kyuubi desperately tried to bargain its' way out of this fate. Unfortunately for it, the Devourlord would have none of it.

"_Nope. Now, it's snack time..."_ Only the Kyuubi's screams could be heard, until it was silenced. Then only a soft crunching sound could be heard in the eerie prison the greatest Bijuu met its' end.

* * *

"W- Where am I?" Naruto asked himself as he came to. He appeared to be inside an oversized sewer of some sort.

_"__Oh, hey, kid, you're awake,"_ A female with orange hair stood above him. She had orange eyes and looked to be about 17. She had a menacing smile on her face. _"Here's the deal. I've been trapped in that sword for a long time. So, I'm going to take your body, and I'm going to break this world. Okay?"_

"..." Naruto didn't respond, still getting his bearings.

_"Silence means consent! New body, here I come!"_ She cheered excitedly. Oh, how she couldn't wait to start the bloodbath!

Naruto had finally gotten up. He looked at her blankly. "No." The woman froze.

_"You can't say no! It doesn't work like that!"_ She protested vehemently.

"..." Naruto continued staring at her, his expression not changing.

_"Grr... Fine. Let's make a deal! I'll live in your body, and give you power beyond your wildest dreams. But the more of my power you use, the more your control of your body you lose. When you use too much of my power, your body will become mine!"_ She declared, pointing at him.

"... Fine," The blond agreed.

_"I won't take no for an- Wait, did you just agree?"_ She blinked owlishly. The blond nodded. _"Alright, kid, you've now officially made a contract with the Devourlord! To celebrate this occasion, let's kick some ass! Time for you to wake up."_

With that decision, the future of the world would be forever changed. Starting with one ex-demon container. So, with this, let's go back to the present, and see what happens next.

* * *

"Where the hell is that voice coming from?" Mizuki asked, looking around in a panic. Iruka too, was looking around, trying to spot the mystery person. Naruto, recognizing the voice as belonging to the Devourlord, stared at the black sword that had come from the Forbidden Scroll.

_"Hey, kid,"_ The woman spoke up, drawing the attention of the two Chunin to Naruto. _"How about I give you a tiny taste of my power? Not enough to really lose any control, just so you know what's available, if only you ask,"_ Her voice gained a darkly seductive tone at the end.

"Fine by me," Naruto replied flatly, gripping the black sword in both hands.

_"I have the perfect test subject too. See that shameful waste of flesh over there? The one that tried to kill us? Yeah, him. Let's make him suffer,"_ Horror shone in the eyes of both Chunin, as Naruto nodded in silent agreement.

Naruto was shrouded in an aura of black shadows. He lacked an expression on his face, instead looking totally blank, but his eyes shone with power and hatred. Mizuki desperately threw his remaining large shuriken an the whisker-marked blond. Said blond's response? He used the Forbidden Scroll as a shield. Yeah, that Forbidden Scroll. The priceless artifact containing all of Konohagakure's secret techniques and objects. It's gonna come back to bite him.

"W- Wait! Haven't you ever wondered why everyone in the village hates you?" Mizuki questioned, trying to save his own skin.

"No! Mizuki, you can't! It's forbidden!" Iruka shouted at the traitor.

"See? They don't want you to know! Aren't you even a little bit curious?" Mizuki prodded, a manic grin on his face.

_"Kid, we should just kill him,"_ The Devourlord spoke her mind, causing fear to show in Mizuki's eyes. But Naruto wasn't moving. _"... Fine. But don't blame me if you don't like what you hear. Hey, meatbag! Tell us the secret, and maybe we won't kill you!"_

"The reason is... That you, Naruto, are the evil Kyuubi no Kitsune, that nearly destroyed our village of Konohagakure! That's why all the adults tell their kids to stay away! Why, even Iruka hates you! After all, you're the one who killed his parents!" Mizuki announced, shocking Naruto. However, our resident Devourlord saw some holes in this story, and decided to point them out.

_"Hang on, there was some thing calling itself Kyuubi in the kid's body before I got here. I already ate it though, so we ain't got anything to worry about. Let's take this loser out, Kid,"_ Both Iruka and Mizuki's eyes widened. This person... ate the Kyuubi? Then, the last part of her words caught up in Mizuki's brain.

"You said you would let me live!" He screamed in shock. Naruto gave him a cold stare and replied.

"... We only said maybe," He pointed out. Mizuki, in desperation, launched himself at the ex-demon vessel, a kunai in hand to block the black sword in Naruto's possession. However, he was in for a surprise when the sword cut through the knife as though it were butter, taking his right arm in the same swing, spraying blood across the clearing.

Mizuki collapsed in a pitiful heap, clutching his new stump and whimpering. _"Haha! Just look at him! Crying like a little bitch!... Man, this is just sad. Let's make him really scream!"_

Naruto nodded, raising the sword above his head, preparing to finish off the pathetic excuse of a man, when all of a sudden, a new voice echoed out of him, much like the Devourlord. _"*Wait!*"_

"Wha-?" Startled, Naruto stopped, looking at himself in confusion. "Who?..."

"_*If you kill him now, what good will it do you? Please, consider what you're about to do!*"_ The voice pleaded with him.

The Devourlord decided to speak up. _"C'mon, kid, you're not seriously gonna stop now, are you?"_ Naruto hesitated, and slowly lowered the black sword until he was holding it in his right hand, at his side. _"... You can't be serious?! This is bullshit!"_

"_*That's just the way things are,*"_ The other female voice commented.

At that moment, several ANBU, the ninja handpicked for certain important jobs, arrived on the scene. One of them, wearing a mask resembling a Bull, spoke up. "Uzumaki Naruto, Umino Iruka, please, come with me. Cat, Hawk, please handle the rest," Bull then proceeded to take them with him to the Hokage's Office.

* * *

Hokage was the title given to the leader of Konohagakure. It was only given to the ninja who was strong, wise and willing to do anything for the sake of their people. Typically, you wouldn't expect an old man to hold the title, would you? Well, Sarutobi Hiruzen hadn't expected to be Hokage at his age, either. After all, he'd retired from the position and been replaced by the Yondaime Hokage. But, the untimely death of the Yondaime had forced him out of retirement, to take up the position of Sandaime Hokage once more. Unfortunately, even that position hadn't been able to let him give much help to young Naruto. The old man wondered if that was why this had happened. His heart was weighed down with guilt as he looked at the solemn blond boy standing before him, still holding onto the black sword that had come from the Forbidden Scroll.

But, he didn't have much choice here. "You do understand, I assume, that the thievery of the Forbidden Scroll is a grave crime?" He asked the boy, who nodded. Others were not so quiet in response.

_"Who cares? If the kid could steal it, then you should just blame yourselves,"_ The Devourlord spoke up.

"Miss... Devourlord, was it? That scroll contains all of our most dangerous techniques and objects. Not only did Naruto steal it, but he also irreparably damaged it. I cannot just let it go," Sarutobi explained patiently.

"_*Um... You know, I think she may have a point. Shouldn't something that valuable be guarded too well for someone who failed your tests to take? If Blondie could get it, maybe you should be focusing on your security?*"_ The voice that stopped Naruto spoke up.

Ignoring Naruto's quiet complaints at being called Blondie, Sarutobi thought about what had been said. "Well, perhaps I should think on this a bit further. I'll have made a decision regarding this by the end of the academy's break. Come back then," Recognizing the dismissal, Naruto left the room.

Once they were outside, the voice Naruto still had no name to call asked a question. _"*How long until we have to go back?*"_

"Four days," Naruto responded blandly, beginning the trek back to his apartment. It seemed the sun would be rising soon, but he was so damn tired. He'd just sleep anyway.

"_*Hey, did I introduce myself? Probably not. I'm Danette! Nice to meet ya,*"_ She was a little too happy for someone without a body, Naruto decided. And her perkiness was more than a little annoying at this hour.

The rest of the trip was made in relative silence, Danette doing the most of the talking, with Naruto occasionally responding. Naruto found it a little odd that the Devourlord hadn't spoken in a while, but chose not to say anything to her.

"_*Your place sucks,*" _Danette spoke without hesitation when she saw the nearly unlivable apartment that Naruto ate and slept in. There was rotting wood, mould, missing floorboards, holes in walls, the only chair had a leg that had already broken and been shoddily fixed, and there wasn't even a table.

"Maybe so, but it's still home," Naruto tiredly replied, right before collapsing on his bed, asleep in seconds.

"_*To call **this** home... You haven't had it easy, have you?*" _Danette mused. There was, of course, no reply. But, a certain other resident of Naruto's body heard those words as well. And they troubled her.

* * *

"_Kid, wake up! Wake up!"_

Naruto groaned, unable to sleep any longer due to the racket his orange haired tenant was making. He was also vaguely aware of a ringing sound coming from his left.

_"Kid, make that thing shut the hell up!"_ The Devourlord demanded angrily. Naruto sleepily complied, turning the alarm clock off.

The blond regretfully started his day, getting dressed in a white top and black pants. He would have worn his horribly orange jumpsuit, but when he went to put it on, the Devourlord was not amused, to put it lightly. More accurately, she said that if she ever caught him even thinking of wearing it again, she'd castrate him slowly. Naruto wisely decided to forgo the jumpsuit.

He had a minor problem with his new sword, as he had no sheath. But, following Danette's suggestion (she woke up midway through breakfast), he used some of his older clothes to create a strap to tie it to his back (It also wrapped around the blade of the black sword). It wasn't a permanent solution, but it'd do for now. Afterwards, there was a short argument on what to do that day. The Devourlord's idea (kill everything) had been immediately shot down, and after some yelling, a compromise was reached. First, Naruto would show his new friends (was it okay to call them friends yet? He wasn't sure) around the village, then afterwards, he would be learning how to use a sword, as he had never used one prior to the previous night.

He started by showing them Ichiraku Ramen, the only restaurant that would serve Naruto without copious complaints. The orange haired Devourlord tuned out the Kid and the Cow Woman to make some some mental notes of her host.

One, only that old geezer, the pineapple scarface, and the noodle makers seemed to like him. Everyone else avoided him like the plague. Examples included immediately looking away upon catching sight of him, and walking on the other side of the street just to keep distance from him.

Two, the Kid was a pushover. He barely ever refused anyone anything or disagreed with them, and he didn't have many opinions of his own. When asked what he thought of a type of food, he instead responded with what the old geezer had said about it. The woman was torn between being delighted that getting control of her future body would be easy, and disgusted that someone associated with her was so weak.

She was so wrapped in her own thoughts that she didn't immediately respond when the blond called for her. "Um... Devourlord-san? Are you there? Devourlord?" He sighed in disappointment. "I guess you got bored from all my talking. I'm sorry."

He had such a pitiful look on his face, like a child whose pet dog had just died. The Devourlord couldn't actually see his face, but she could feel the sheer sadness radiating. She experienced this strange, heavy feeling, and felt a desperate need to make him happy again. The Devourlord didn't know it then, but that was the first time she experienced guilt.

_"Ah! No! I'm listening! I'm here! You don't need to be sorry!"_ She blurted out, hoping that the heavy feeling would go away. To her relief, the whiskered boy's sadness instantly vanished, replaced with an equally strange but much more pleasant warmth. Knowing this was because of her, the mental construct that acted like a body for the Devourlord gained a very faint blush, though only Danette was aware of this.

"Really? You don't hate me?" Naruto asked, though he was somewhat afraid of the answer. It was a hard question for the Devourlord to answer. She was so used to hating pretty much everything. For the longest time, a fire blazed furiously, lashing out at all the world for the burden that had been placed upon her as though it were natural. She had forgotten what it had felt like to have feelings such as happiness or even contentedness. Ever since **that day** she had wanted to destroy everything. Wipe out all those smiles, all that happiness. But, confronted with someone who cared so much about her opinion of him, **hers**, could she bring herself to hate him? Her answer flowed easily.

_"... No, I don't hate you."_

Five simple words. How could anyone have known that they'd have so much impact on the fate of Prodesto?

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen was getting old. It was a simple fact. Many ninja wouldn't live to be even half as old as him. He would have to step down soon. But, while he was still Hokage, he was determined to right all the mistakes he could. That was why he intended to let Naruto off the charges of stealing the Forbidden Scroll.

Even though he had greatly damaged it. Well, there hadn't been much of value lost anyway, and most of the stuff in there would never see the light of day again, so the losses were minimal. As long as there were no other charges pressed against the blond boy, the whole incident would blow over. Everything would be fine.

He should have known not to tempt fate.

* * *

_"Well, you have natural talent, at least. You already improved a lot from when you started. At least you aren't going to cut yourself with the sword instead of your enemy now,"_ The Devourlord remarked as Naruto collapsed into bed that night.

"Yeah. I think I'm gonna sleep now. Goodnight, you two," Naruto dropped straight into sleep after that. He'd had a rough two days. It was only natural. He was still human, after all, despite his various tenant that had taken residence in his body at one point or another.

"_*Listen... We need to talk,*" _Danette stated to the Devourlord, her green haired mental body staring her down.

The orange haired woman nodded in reply. _"About N- about the Kid,"_ She hastily corrected herself. Danette also nodded in reply.

"_*About Naruto. And about what we're going to do in the future.*"_

* * *

Beneath the earth of the Land of Fire, a great power began to stir. It was not yet ready to awaken, but soon. Soon, it could continue its' blessed quest to baptize this world in death.

Yes, just a little longer, the World Eater, Ekibiogami, thought as it continued to absorb energy through its' cursed roots. Soon, this world would understand truth.

* * *

**Yes! I did it! I wrote the whole chapter! So, if you're reading this, could you please let me know how I did? I'm worried I didn't do a good job with characters. Were people out of character? Or just bipolar? Or just badly portrayed? Was the progression okay? Or was the whole thing just crap? I'd really like to know anything you can suggest to improve my writing, if you can spare the time.**

**Anyway, I just thought before I go, I'd have a little rant at thing about Naruto, both canon and fanfiction, I find a little stupid. Naruto always disagreeing with the villagers as a kid and being convinced he isn't a demon or monster. I mean, if you were told from birth that you're a demon or whatever else is said, and out of the whole village of who knows how many, only one person disagrees with that for 12 years, don't you think that you may just believe that the majority is right, and you really are a monster? I mean, Naruto was, from birth, treated by just about everyone he'd ever met as something evil or not worth notice. As an impressionable young child, wouldn't it just seem to him, that he was supposed to be treated that way? That he was different, and he deserved that treatment.**

**Just a little food for thought. Anyway, please review, since it makes me pretty much jump for joy, and is extremely encouraging, causes new chapters to come out quicker, and moves the fic higher up on my priorities list. Thank you for reading!**

**Liger One, moving straight on to the next chapter. Good night/(whatever is most appropriate for you at the current time)!**


End file.
